universo paralelo: rrg y ppb
by Loyalni
Summary: Saltadilla es protegida por los powerpuffboy quienes fueron creados por el profesor Untonio y luchan contra el crimen, pero deberán enfrentarse a las rowdyruffgirls quienes trabajaran para him con el fin de vengarse de los chicos, sin saber que el futuro les traera muchos problemas a ambos equipos. AU. Romance. pareja principal los rojos
1. Chapter 1

**capitulo I** : _El Inicio_

 _hola buenas~ gente bella de fanfiction, me da un gusto muy grande poder subir_ _mi primer facfic y les puedo asegurar que les encantara~ mantengan me_ _informada sobre sus opiniones o sugerencias, esta es mi primera experiencia así_ _que tengan me_ _piedad y misericordia(?)_

 _datos: en este fanfic las chicas son malas y lascivas, no conocen nada del bien y nadie las educo ni crió, viven en las calles, roban y destruyen. En cambio los chicos tienen una vida feliz junto a su padre/creador y la ciudad los ama ya que ellos son los salvadores de saltadilla. Mas adelante puede que haya lemmon, por ahora en este capitulo son solo niños._

°-°-°-°-°(entrando canción de opening) Pam pam papapapam pam papapapapam tururú tutu tututururu tutu tú tututururu pam pam pampapapampam papa pampam papapapaam-°-°-°-°-°

La ciudad de saltadilla, donde toda la población camina sin preocupación y viven sus vidas felices, pues nuestros queridos ciudadanos contaban con el apoyo de tres increíbles súper héroes que dedican su vida para combatir el crimen y las fuerzas del mal.

Claro que estos increíbles niños trataban de tener una vida en lo que cabía "normal", con ayuda de su padre y creador el profesor Untonio que los cuidaba con todo su amor y cuidado. Aquellos buenos chicos se encontraban en casa descansando luego de un agotador día en la escuela; Brick el hermano mayor, con su cabello naranja amarrada en una coleta de cinta que caía en su espalda claro que con su característica gorra que jamás se separaba de el y sus característicos ojos rojos que dejaban a mas de una persona cautivaba por aquel picante color, su tez blanca y su característica ropa roja, se hallaba en su habitación leyendo un libro de ciencias a pesar de su corta edad, después de todo era un chico inteligente; Butch el menor del medio, con su cabello oscuro como la noche todo revuelto como el salvaje que era, sus ojos verde bosque y esa sonrisa de chico travieso que volvía loca a las niñas de su clase, claro que, su actitud ruda no lo ayudaba con estas, tenía una tez mas bronceada de los tres pues él se la pasaba afuera haciendo deportes o alguna otra locura que lo mantuviera ocupado, como ahora que estaba jugando con su balón de soccer para darle una lección a los chicos de su clase; Boomer, el menor de los tres y el "consentido de papa" como lo llamaban sus hermanos, tenía un cabello rubio como el sol bien peinado pues para el la imagen personal era lo primero, por lo que siempre peleaba con butch ya que este siempre estaba sucio, sudoroso y desarreglado, por lo que ignorando el estado actual del pelinegro el estaba concentrado en ordenar la habitación que los tres compartían para luego jugar video juegos.

Ya habían pasado varios años desde su creación y tal parece que su némesis el primate verde de palabras elocuentes aun no se aburría de hacer sus fechorías, y claro que esta vez aquel simio testarudo y malvado tenía un malvado plan entre sus garras. Haciendo que el alcalde llame a los chicos para que entraran en acción pues mojo destruía la ciudad con un robot gigante.

-¡chicos es hora de enseñarle a ese mono estúpido una lección! –exclama el pelirrojo a sus hermanos que se reunieron en la sala ante la llamada.

-le enseñare la nueva llave de lucha que vi en la tele- se rio en tono malvado el chico golpeando su puño contra su palma. Los tres chicos partieron al centro de la ciudad donde el mono estúpido estaba haciendo de las suyas.

-¡prepárense chicos súper tontos porque yo mojo jojo los derrotare y saltadilla se pondrá en mis pies, porque yo mojo jojo soy un genio del mal y no solo un genio un dios ante todos ustedes que no poseen mi inteligencia porque yo mojo jojo les demostrare mi plan maestro –pero fue callado por el golpe de butch al pecho del robot.

-Dios mono ridículo cállate de una vez o te callare a la fuerza- butch estaba arto de sus estúpidos discursos y de su forma de hablar que era tan exasperante.

-¡cállate mocoso de mierda! No sabes lo que te espera –exclama el mono molesto- ¡niñas entren en acción y salven a papá mojo!-dice con una sonrisa diabólica y se ven tres estelas de colores más claros surcar los cielos.

-¿papa mojo? –dice el pelirrojo confundido. Los chicos miraban las estelas en shock ya que era imposible ¿no? Es imposible que haya otros como ellos. Cuanto aquellas estelas se acercaron los chicos salieron volando por el golpe propinado por las chicas que, siendo sinceros, no lo vieron venir., los tres chocaron contra unos edificios destruyéndolos.

Tras la nube de humo ocurrida por el golpe hacia los chicos, aparecieron frente a mojo tres chicas similares a los chicos.

-pero que debiluchos...- dice con sorna la pelirroja mirándolos por sobre el hombro, riendo leve pues les parecía tan poca cosa- bellota ataca a tu contraparte…destrúyelo de ser necesario, burbuja tu ve con la cara de princesa yo me encargare del líder – dice con el ceño fruncido y las tres van al ataque, el mono tenía una sonrisa tan torcida, llena de maldad y satisfacción, al fin su plan iba en marcha y sus chicas le darían fin a esos mocosos.

Los ciudadanos estaban asustados, solo se podían ver estelas de colores pelear a una gran velocidad y fuerza, muchos intentaban huir pero otros desafortunadamente quedaban atrapados entre los destrozos. Los rojos peleaban con fuerza e inteligencia, en cada movimiento el de gorra roja planeaba nuevas estrategias para vencer a la chica, debía admitirlo, era linda, esos ojos rosas como los pétalos de las flores, su cabello largo y sedoso que bailaba junto al viento y sus movimientos eran excelentes pues se veía que ella lo estudiaba igual o más que él, pero no podía dejarse ganar, la ciudad contaba con él.

-Estarás acabado rojito- dice la pelirroja dándole una patada en el rostro mandándolo a volar, este regreso y le devolvió el golpe en el estomago, esta tose brusco y lo mira molesta.

-sigue soñando niña, el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal – dice con orgullo enfrentándola, no se daría por vencido.

Por otra parte los azules daban una batalla veloz, apenas y los ojos comunes lograban ver la estela, eran rápidos y ágiles, ella lo ataca sin piedad, aquella rubia con coletas que daba una apariencia inocente y angelical solo era una fachada, claro que era mala pues no le importaba si algún ciudadano salía herido y eso era algo que a boomer le molesto, pues el trataba de hacer el menos daño posible para que no salgan mas heridos.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿¡De que te sirve estar de parte de ese mono lunático?! –el rubio trataba de hacerla entrar en razón, pues él creía que no todo el mundo podía ser tan malo, menos una niña tan angelical.

-A ti que te importa…no es tu problema lo que hagamos o no –dice fría la chica, sin dejar de atacar- nacimos para destruirlos y eso haremos…-

Mientras el desenfreno ocurría, una parte de la ciudad había una "guerra" por así decirlo de parte de los verdes, estos luchaban a diestras y siniestras, ambos eran rudos y fuertes y jamás se dejarían flaquear por su contraparte.

-te haré comer mierda enano – dice con una sonrisa malvada la chica que lo atacaba brutalmente pero obviamente el chico no se quedaba atrás, eran tan fuertes los golpes que hacían salir ondas expansivas.

-ya quisieras princesa- riéndose el chico por el apodo, la provocaría para aprovechar su enojo.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste animal?! –hirviendo molesta lo ataca más rápido, pero el chico la esquivaba para hacerla cansar.

Los 6 luchaban sin rendirse pero las chicas estaban agotadas pues los chicos lograron agotarlas esquivando sus golpes. Brick uso su aliento de fuego para mandar a bombón al suelo, por otra parte boomer uso su grito súper sónico mandando a volar a burbuja contra varios edificios, mientras butch logro agotar a bellota y darla una patada que la hizo hacer un cráter en el suelo.

Mojo echaba chispas de enojo, ¡¿Cómo era posible?! Esos idiotas lograron vencer a su creación.

-¡son una inútiles! Niñas estúpidas… son un invento fallido –dice el mono molesto y largándose con su robot- ¡ya verán niños engreídos! Mojo jojo no se rendirá nunca –dijo seguido para irse.

POV Bombón

Abrí los ojos mirando a mi contraparte volar en el cielo mirándome serio, apreté los puños con enojo ¿Cómo era posible que nos hicieran polvo en tan rápido? ¿¡Tan débil eran ellas?! Admitía que apenas nacimos hoy pero ¡somos tan inútiles!

-¡Ya verán idiotas! Les haremos morder el polvo! ¡De esta no se salvaran! –escuche a bellota gritar molesta acompañada de unos improperios, ella se levanto de los escombros sacudiéndose, alzo la mirada mirándolos con odio.

-Nos vengaremos…. Idiotas –pude sentir el sabor amargo con el que dije esas palabras, sentía tanto odio, tanto desprecio…y tanta decepción. Mis hermanas y yo nos fuimos volando vencidas.

Llegamos al volcán de nuestro padre y creador, nos dolía todo y estábamos cansadas, pero el mono al vernos se altero.

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí niñas tontas?! No tendré más fracasos bajo mi techo, ¡fuera de mi casa! – se podía oír la decepción en su voz ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Padre….

-Vayámonos chicas…este mono estúpido no merece la pena…-dije seria y mis hermanas me siguieron fuera de aquel volcán.

-bombón… ¿A dónde iremos?...-burbuja estaba asustada aunque no lo admitiera, aprieto mis labios, debía pensar en algo rápido.

-busquemos algún parque o algún edificio semi destruido…ya está oscureciendo y no quiero pasar frio en las calles –digo seria volando, podía escuchar y ver a los ciudadanos gritarnos improperios, estaban molestos y algunos aterrorizados con ellas, sonrió leve al ver sus rostros, esto era lo que ella era, esto era lo que ella debía provocar…para eso nació.

Procure que mis hermanas descasaran en aquel edificio abandonado por la pelea de recién. Me puse a ver el atardecer, estaba callada, bellota se acerco a mí y seguida de ella burbuja, las dos apoyaron sus cabezas en mis hombros.

-los destruiremos…. –podía verlos a través de mi vista subdesarrollada, se veían tan felices jugando y riendo junto a su padre. Dejo correr una lagrima traviesa, la cual me seco rápido ¿Qué tenían ellos que ellas no? Sus hermanas y ella se merecían lo mejor…merecían ser felices…ellos también nacieron con un propósito el cual cumplen y todos son felices con ellos….porque ellas tenían que tener una vida tan amarga.

Fin del POV

Los de allí, un demonio afeminado veía la escena, podía sentir aquellos sentimientos, celos, ira, amargura, tristeza, miedo….oh aquel demonio estaba deleitado por aquellos sentimientos, moviendo sus tenazas hizo aparecer un cóctel.

-oh…pero que delicia….jajaja esas chicas me ayudaran a vengarme de esos chicos molestos…. –volvió a mover la tenaza y otro espejo donde se podían ver a los chicos- los haré sufrir…al igual que a ellas….les mostrare la verdadera maldad…solo esperen… -se escucho aquella gran risa maquiavélica que podía hacer erizar al más valiente.

El demonio afeminado apareció frente a las chicas, tenía otra apariencia, era un hombre afeminado el cual les sonríe con maldad- queridas niñas…yo les daré el poder que necesitan para vengarse…de todos…tomen mi mano…seré su nuevo padre…. – ellas se miraron, cegadas por el odio y la venganza, las tres apretaron las manos de la otra para darse apoyo y la líder estrecho la tenaza y desaparecieron en una nube de polvo rosa.

POV brick.

El chico se hallaba mirando su techo, con sus brazos bajo su cabeza, sentía un sentimiento raro en su pecho, no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquellos ojos rosas, no entendía a que jugaba su mente, ella era una villana…y él un powerpuff boy….debía admitirlo…era la primera vez que veían a chicas como ellos…Chicas especiales como ellos….

 _Bombón_

Su nombre era lindo…pero aquella personalidad tan fría y calculadora le daba mala espina, vio tanto odio y rencor cuando esta se fue, sentía un mal presentimiento, pero, no podía concentrarse en eso debido a aquellos ojos rosas que lo tenían atrapado.

-no entiendo nada…mejor me voy a dormir-dijo para si mismo, cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _ **Esto es todo por hoy mis hermosas criaturas~ pronto subiré el capitulo 2~.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen dudas se las puedo aclarar en el próximo capitulo.**_


	2. Chapter 2 celos, flechazos y regreso

**Capitulo 2: celos, flechazos y regreso.**

 ** _Balones, comics y muchos sabores, estos fueron los ingredientes elegidos_**

 ** _para crear al niñito perfecto, pero el profesor Untonio creó accidentalmente otro ingrediente a la formula…la sustancia "X"…_**

 ** _¡Y así nacieron los chicos súper poderosos!_**

 ** _Con sus ultra súper poderes_**

 ** _Brick_**

 ** _Boomer_**

 ** _Y Buch_**

 ** _Que dedican su vida para combatir al crimen y las fuerzas del mal._**

La ciudad de saltadilla, un lugar lleno de alegría y esperanzas por parte de los ciudadanos de este maravilloso lugar, porque saben que sus días estarán a salvo gracias a sus tres ángeles guardianes que los cuidan y los protegen ante cualquier mal sin esperar nada a cambio.

Pero no muy lejos, en la localidad más tranquila de la ciudad, se hallaba un bulto de cabello naranja durmiendo debajo de sus tibias sabanas, pero aquel placentero momento se destruye al oír un fuerte proveniente de la ciudad, ¡un monstruo atacaba la ciudad!. Aquel chico de 17 años despertó de su sueño de golpe y voló a una gran velocidad a la habitación de sus hermanos sin siquiera pensarlo, sabía que Boomer estaba despierto pero el reto venia al despertar a butch ante de la hora obligatoria que era a las 7:30 de la mañana, sin previo aviso el hermoso rubio de cabellos bien peinado le arrojo una cubeta con agua fría…pero con todo y cubeta.

Butch despertó del susto gritando y mirando su cuerpo, iba a molerlos a golpes ¿¡apenas estaba saliendo el sol y osan despertarlo así?! Pero antes de su intento homicida su hermano mayor lo detiene.

-¡luego resolverán sus cosas chicos, Ahora debemos ir a salvar a la ciudad! ¡Síganme! – exclama el bermejo para salir volando por la ventana siendo seguido por sus hermanos. Cabía destacar que los tres aun estaban en pijama, el trío usaba solo un pantalón de pijama de sus respectivos colores y sus torsos con aquellos fuertes músculos al descubierto que dejaban a cualquier chica… y algún que otro chico suspirar ante aquel deleite de vista.

Al llegar a la escena, el monstruo que era una especie de pez globo gigante de un solo ojo, estaba destruyendo todo a su paso, y sin previo aviso este se dirigía a un orfanato, donde los niños y las monjas gritaban aterrados, pero antes de atacar una estela verde oscuro lo intercepta mandándolo a volar lejos de la ciudad para que no atacase mas esa porción de la ciudad. Butch miraba a los niños y les da un saludo haciendo que estos griten de la emoción y la felicidad.

El trío fue en busca del monstruo para acabar con él, teniendo una batalla dura, el líder uso una de sus estrategias.

-chicos usemos el plan 3zx-b –dijo con seriedad el bermejo y los otros dos asintieron, los tres volaron lo más alto hasta estar a 100 metros de distancia del monstruo y tomados de la manos vuelan en picada haciendo unas vueltas a máxima velocidad convirtiéndose en una especie de taladro que al ser interceptado por el monstruo este explota dejando una lluvia de baba verde que llena a los tres chicos de pie a cabeza, los tres regresaron a la ciudad y los ciudadanos empiezan a festejar agradecidos y felices, dándoles las gracias.

Satisfechos, prenden vuelo para irse, pero una esfera de color rosa choca contra el líder mandándolo a volar y atravesando 4 edificios, se podía ver la fuerza de ese ataque. Ambos hermanos menores buscaron en todas partes de donde vino el taque pero no pudieron ver nada, fueron a ver a su líder sacándolo de los escombros, este adolorido escupió sangre, debió ser un golpe muy duro para dejarlo así.

El trío estaba en shock- chicos debemos estar alerta de donde vino ese ataque…- dice el pelirrojo, levantándose para sacudirse y limpiar su boca. Por más que buscaron no descubrieron el provenir de ese ataque, sin saber que en la cima de un edificio, tres siluetas de figuras femeninas y uno masculino que los veían en silencio, esperando el momento preciso para aparecer.

Los tres chicos se fueron a su casa para alistarse para la escuela pues faltaba media hora para entrar y ellos ya eran todos unos preparatorianos que dentro de poco tiempo entrarían a la universidad...o bueno al menos uno más que otro esperaba eso.

Luego de alistarse, llegaron a la famosa preparatoria salta high shcool para encontrarse con sus dos mejores amigos, Robín Schneider y Mitch Mitchelson, sus mejores amigos desde que estuvieron en kínder de la señorita keane, a pesar de todos los obstáculos resultaron ser inseparables, más que todo Boomer y robín, ellos prácticamente podrían ser novios si no fuera porque el aun no se siente preparado para algo serio.

El team formado por los cinco, se fueron a clases donde todo era el típico desorden por parte de los mas revoltosos pero al ver a el líder de los súper poderosos entrar se quedan quietos pues la ultima vez este casi los destruye cuando por su ruido no dejaron que se concentrara en su lectura, seguidos del grupo el profesor de geometría entro al aula pidiendo atención.

-Chicos hoy les tengo excelentes noticias~ tal parece que tendremos tres nuevas alumnas en nuestro salón quienes llegaron de las Vegas para hacernos compañía este año escolar – dice con ánimos el profesor pues le motivaba el tener más alumnos para enseñar, este se acerco a la puerta y la abrió- ya pueden pasar señoritas…preséntense cada una a la clase-dice con una sonrisa, dando permiso a las tres chicas en entraron al aula.

Todo fue silencio de parte de todos los alumnos al verlas entrar, _hermosas_ , era una palabra corta para ellas pues cada una tenia una belleza única que no pasaba desapercibido para nadie, ni siquiera para nuestros héroes y muchos menos para cierto chico de gorra roja que pudo reconocer esos peculiares ojos rosas únicos en su especie.

-Es un placer conocerlos, me llamo bombón y tengo 17 años, soy la mayor de mis hermanas y espero que mi estadía aquí sea grata ….-dice la chica con modales, aunque con una cara seria que la hacía ver como la mas "madura" o la mas "centrada" de las tres. Su cabello pelirrojo suelto era tan sedoso y brillante como el de una propaganda de shampoos para el cabello acompañado con un pequeño lazo rojo que estaba a un lado de su melena para que no estorbara en su cara, sus ojos rosas tenían unas pestañas muy largas y pobladas, su piel libre de imperfecciones, unos labios que a primera vista se veían suaves y usaba un conjunto de un suéter largo color rojo con una blusa rosa que pronunciaba su escote y un pantalón de vestir ajustado junto a unas zapatillas rosas.

-hola~ es un gusto~ me llamo burbuja y espero que alguno de ustedes me pueda divertir –les guiño el ojo a todos usando palabras dulces de doble sentido y una sonrisa radiante que desbordaba la inocencia que no poseía. Tenía su cabello amarrado en dos coletas bajas con unos lazos azules y un flequillo voluminoso junto a un gorro azul que lo adornaba, sus ojos azules cielo tenían unas pestañas risadas y se podía ver el uso de maquillaje en su rostro mas no era extravagante como para parecer prostituta, pero si guapa y coqueta, usaba una bufanda azul oscuro con una camisa manga larga y una mini falta con pantimedias negras acompañadas de unas botas de cuero, se podía notar que ella era la más alegre y atrevida de las tres.

-si como sea… me llamo bellota y quien me moleste se las verá con mis dos compañeros púdrete y cállate – refiriéndose a sus puños los cuales besa. Ella tenía el cabello corto algo alborotado, sus ojos verdes como joyas tenían unas pestañas pobladas pero cortas, no usaba ni una pisca de maquillaje y su atuendo consistía de una franelilla, una chaqueta negra de cuero y un pantalón ajustado de mezclilla acompañado de unos zapatos deportivos, se notaba a simple vista ser la más ruda y gruñona, además de que no le importaba el estar ahí.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a murmurar, mas que todos los chicos del salón ante tanta belleza en las chicas, Brick miro a Boomer que pareció captar la situación ,estos dos reconocían a esas chicas de su infancia, el problema era el "¿Qué había pasado con ella?" "¿seguirían siendo villanas?", mas butch ni pendiente ni captando estaba dormido en su mesa babeándose cual bebe.

-bien chicas es hora de que se ubiquen en sus puestos…. A ver...burbuja te sentaras junto a Boomer…. Bombón iras al extremo del salón junto a la ventana estarás junto a robín…y por ultimo bellota te sentaras al lado de Mitch… bien eso es todo – dice el profesor ubicándolas sentándose junto a sus compañeros de clase ya que los pupitres era entre dos personas, luego de ello el profesor empezó a dar su clase- bien alumnos… ¿alguno que no sea Brick puede dar la respuesta a la pregunta?..-dice mirando a cada uno y nota que bellota también se quedo dormida en clases, suspira exasperado, se acerca a ella y la despierta con el libro- jovencita quiero que de la respuesta que acabo de explicar –le pide serio-

Bellota lo miro fastidiada- la respuesta es 5-4/3 …-dice rodando los ojos, apenas miro el pizarrón unos segundos y supo la respuesta, su hermana mayor la miro de reojo, seria, sin inmutarse, los demás del salón empezaron a murmurar sorprendidos entre sí.

-es…correcto…. Por favor deje de dormir en clase…- dice contrariado y se va al pizarrón a proseguir con la clase.

-vaya así que eres una cerebrito- ríe leve mitch mirándola arqueando una ceja, en eso bellota lo toma del cuello de la camisa mirándolo cabrada.

-me vuelves a decir cerebrito y te rompo la nariz…solo le conteste para que deje de joder así que cierra la boca…-el chico se puso pálido y sintió, esta lo soltó fastidiada y se puso a dormir de nuevo, sin prestar atención a su compañero que estaba un poco asustado por la actitud de la otra.

Luego de la clase sonó la campana que daba final a la jornada, ahora tendrían deportes, cosa que bellota y burbuja sonrieron con alegría, ambas amaban el deporte, claro que de diferente manera, bellota era más a lo rudo y burbuja más a lo rápido y dinámico, mientras que bombón no mostraba interés en nada.

-buen chicos débiles es hora de que les haga ver el infierno y eso tiene otro nombre y se llama ¡QUEMADOS! Divídanse en dos grupos y empiecen la guerra –dice el entrenador con voz fuerte y gruesa, los grupos se dividieron entre chicos y chicas, cuando el profesor toco el silbato la guerra empezó y todo era, gritos, esquivar el balón, golpes, lanzadas, caídas, ojos morados, golpes fuertes… oh como lo disfrutaba el entrenador.

-maldito…-dijo Boomer murmurando hacia el entrenador, como lo odiaba, era inhumano el sobre esfuerzo que el pedía y bien que el lo sabia pues los tres hermanos formaban parte de la mayoría de los equipos deportivos, y por entre ellos tres aun seguían en el juego hasta que fastidiado perdió a propósito para irse a la banca.

-¡boomer pequeña comadreja no te escurras! Tiene 2 puntos menos por perder! Todos los que pierdan tienen puntos menos en la calificación –vaya que les estaba dando buenos motivos para "luchar".

Brick aun seguía contrariado al tener a la pelirroja frente a el, aun no la podía olivar desde que era un niño, claro que no hasta cumplir los 15 supo cómo se llamo aquel sentimiento, _flechazo_ , pero al fin que la había olvidado esta regresa como si nada…de igual manera no estaba interesado ya que el ya tenía una hermosa novia universitaria que lo esperaba y con la que tenía una relación sexual que según él era estable.

Al estar perdido en sus pensamientos bombón le dio un balonazo en la cara haciendo que butch se carcajeara, al cual por esto casi le dan un balonazo pero este la esquiva, viendo como la rubia quien la había lanzado recibiera un ataque de balones por parte de él y aunque ella los trataba de esquivar, su hermana llego al rescate empezando una lucha de esquivar y lanzar por parte de los verdes, para a la final burbuja termina recibiendo un balonazo en su abdomen, cuando esta fue a las bancas los chicos se le abalanzaron encima para darle una toalla y agua, oh vaya que se podía sentir los _celos_ proveniente de las demás chicas de la clase quienes ya tenían a burbuja como su enemiga fija.

Bellota y butch aun seguían con la batalla- ríndete princesa aquí quien triunfara soy yo, ninguna niña me ganara –dice con sorna y confianza.

-cierra el hocico idiota, esta niña te romperá la cara…¡y no me llames princesa! –dice molesta lanzándole el balón que le cayó en toda la cara mandándolo a volar, haciendo que sangre por la nariz, ante esto butch recordó a esa niña villana que actuó de la misma manera, sonrió para sus adentros, al fin la encontró…un rival digno.

-¡tenemos un grupo ganador! Ya que bombón y bellota fueron las únicas que quedaron en pie su equipo gana y ellas tienen la máxima nota!-exclama el entrenador. Las tres chicas podían sentir por parte de sus compañeros mucha hostilidad.

 _Sobre todo celos._

Al final del día las chicas se fueron sin que el trío de héroes pudieran hablar con ella, debían a averiguar que es lo que ellas tramaban y que es lo que planeaban hacer en la escuela, no podían creer que de repente aparecieran en su escuela luego de tantos años.

Aquellas niñas que derrotaron y fueron abandonadas por su padre.

 **Este capítulo termina aquí, cualquier duda o consejo por favor déjenmelo en los revierws~. Se lo que me dirán, las chicas tienen unos gustos un poco diferentes a lo normal, a pesar de que solo nombre algunos breves, bueno pues planeo que cada una tenga una personalidad acorde a su posición ya que después de todo son villanas. Trato de que la historia no tenga tanto romance al principio pues esta historia va para largo y hay mucho que deseo colocar pero que no sea tan de golpe.**

AQUÍ PODRAN VER COMO LUCEN LAS CHICAS Y LOS CHICOS PARA QUE TENGAN UNA IDEA

art/R-e-d-C-i-t-y-376636021 brick

art/PPG-Buttercup-314232451 art/NOIR-418729274 bellota

art/AAAAAAAAGH-87261584 butch y boomer

art/PPG-Grown-Up-262465776 bombon y burbuja


End file.
